Bumblebee (Autobot)
Bumblebee (バンブルビー, Banburubī) is the youngest, yellowest, and most energetic of the Autobots...as usual. A hyperactive wisecracker, Bumblebee is quite convinced he's the fastest—and coolest—thing on four wheels. He has a tendency to bite off more than he can chew, so it's a good thing he pals around with Sideswipe and the massive Bulkhead. He does not take well to being called short, and his over-eager ways can get on Ratchet's nerves all too easily. Still, Bumblebee is good with people and Mini-Cons, as evidenced by his fast friendship with Sari Sumdac, Russell Clay and Fixit. He is nicknamed as Bee (ビー, Bī) to and/or by his chums. "I may be small, but I'm scrappy! And I can ride circles around your big, old, rusty chassis!" :—Bumblebee to Ratchet. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Bumper Robinson (English), Daisuke Kishio (Japanese), Santiago Ziesmer (German), Renato Novara (Italian), Krzysztof Korzeniowski (Polish), Márcio Araújo (Portuguese), Sin Yongwu (Korean), Cristian Lizama (Latin American Spanish) Biography As the youngest warrior and scout of the Autobots, Bumblebee is what some - especially Ratchet - would call over-eager. It's not his fault he prefers action over talk. Talk is just, you know, boring. Especially when you are standing as Earth's first line of defense against the evil Decepticons, could be racing at top speed into a fight, or boosting into the air to launch a few well-placed electro-energy stingers at an enemy. He may make mistakes, but he's eager to please Optimus Prime. Nothing scares Bumblebee, not even Megatron. Appearance Robot Mode Bumblebee is much smaller than the other Autobots. He was primarily colored in yellow, with black strips on his body. Vehicle Mode He transforms into a Cybertronian Compact Car, when arriving to Earth, he adapts the vehicle mode of a Hatchback Compact Car. Attributes: * Energy stingers fire electrical pulses. * Rocket assisted jumps. * Totally fearless. Gallery File:Bumblebee_TFTA_PromoImage-VehicleMode.png|Bumblebee's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Strongarm **Sideswipe **Ratchet **Prowl **Omega Supreme *Drift *Windblade *Autobot Mini-Cons **Fixit *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Cybertron Elite Gard **Ultra Magnus **Zeta Prime **Jazz **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm Family Neutral *Elita-1 *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals *Strongarm *Wasp Enemies *Decepticons **Megatronus Prime/The Fallen **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Swindle *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Nightjaw's Pack **Nightjaw *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown **Fracture Powers, Weapons and Abilities Bumblebee also possesses a retractable mouth-plate/battle mask like the other Autobots for mission or battle mode purposes. Bumblebee's main abilities are the blasters and his Stingers, two energy weapons built into both of his arms. Bumblebee can use his Stingers to deliver a small electrical charge to an enemy, or combine them into a single more powerful burst. Laser on, Ratchet upgrades the Stingers to full military level firepower, giving Bumblebee increased firepower (This firepower was alluded to where Bumblebee accidentally blew up a building with a poorly aimed shot, which at the time was uncharacteristically powerful. After being kicked out of the Elite Guard academy, Bumblebee's power must have been sealed). Bumblebee's other main ability is his speed and agility - he is easily the fastest of the Autobots and among the most agile after Prowl. When Bumblebee needs even more speed, he can attach turbo boosters to his vehicle mode - these boosters can also act as rockets to propel him through the air, should he have a decent boost first (such as being thrown by Bulkhead). On occasion, Bumblebee can use his wheels - located in his feet - to race along at high speed in robot mode. He can even lie on his back to use the wheels in his shoulders as well for even more speed, without having to transform! Bumblebee is an excellent scout, has also adept at scouting missions, due to his speed and small size, believe it or not. According to Prowl, Bumblebee's greatest weapon is his obnoxious personality. Powers Abilities Strength level Weakness Equipment Weapons Transportation Gallery History Early in his career, Bumblebee dreamed of becoming a member of the Elite Guard. He joined the boot camp, but things didn't exactly go as planned—his drill sergeant was a jerk, most of his classmates bullied him and the only bot willing to befriend him was a complete mudflap. His luck seemed to change, however, when he accidentally overheard someone communicating with a Decepticon. He then saw classmate Wasp walk out, which aroused his suspicions. After taking the advice of Longarm, Bumblebee attempted to weed out the spy, but Sentinel Minor got in the way twice. Needless to say, this resulted in many transform-ups for his squadron. After Wasp and Ironhide tore off his legs and put him in a closet, he was saved by Longarm, who encouraged him not to give up. Later that day, the group was put through their first training exercise—combat in a simulated battlezone. When somebody switched the turret settings to fire actual lasers, it was Bulkhead who saved Bumblebee. However, they accidentally knocked over a building in the process, flattening Sentinel. When Cybertron's prison warden came for a locker inspection, he discovered a Decepticon communicator in Wasp's trunk, informed Sentinel Minor, and Wasp was ousted as a traitor. Sentinel was prepared to put Bumblebee on an Elite Guard fast track program. Sadly, his new friendship with Bulkhead forced him to throw it all away in order to prevent his new buddy being kicked out, and they both wound up working on space bridges. Synopsis See also External links *Bumblebee Wikipedia *Bumblebee Transformers Database Trivia *... Category:Cybertronians Category:Male-Bots Category:Heroes Category:Team Prime Category:Speedsters Category:Planet Cybertron Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters